Resident Evil : The Next Step
by Night-roses
Summary: Part Two Of Resident Evil: The New Beginning, Wesker and Lilias relationship takes a new direction as they find themselves up against a new foe. Someone stronger than both of them. Ada/Leon/ Wesker/OC Part 2 of my now complete Trilogy
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Welcome Home

Ada was sat in the living room of her now somewhat empty apartment, she was watching a rubbish horror movie and painting her nails a deep scarlet colour.

'I'd kill for a pizza' Said a voice from behind her, she jumped with shock and dropped the nail varnish, it slowly spread over the wooden floor. Ada looked up to see a woman standing in the room. It looked like Lilia, but that was impossible, it had been almost three months since she'd died in Marstonville.

'It is me' Said Lilia 'Thought i'd suprise you by sneaking in if thats ok' She grinned and stepped more into the light, her hair was longer and she looked almost older, but it was definatley her.

'You scared the life out of me' Said Ada swallowing her 'How do I know its not some sick trick of Genevieve's?' Lilia let out a wide grin and put her hands on her hips.

'Erm, you made out with Leon at the Christmas party and later told him you didn't remember it even though you did' Lilia said grinning, Ada smiled and rushed over to her giving her a huge hug. Lilia hugged her back tightly and she was overwhelmed with happiness.

'How are you even still alive?' Ada asked 'I've missed you, we've missed you, we need you more than ever, things are so rough, Genevieve has upped her attack...we haven't had much action lately...we have no leads or anything...'

'Well, I think I died...I woke up, clawed my way out and here I am' Lilia frowned 'Didnt realise it had been so long, I walked here...didnt have any money or anything'

'You walked here?' Asked Ada shocked, 'Your crazy'

'Somethings never change'

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Lilia sighed and flopped back onto the sofa. It had been another hard day at AUCOS filling in paperwork and trying to find something out about Genevieve's business. But she'd had no luck, their security was upped and they really didn't have any leads whatsoever. She'd heard nothing from Wesker, the story went that he was currently researching the las plagas virus in the depths of his mansion home. She doubted he even knew if she was alive. Everyone had been so happy to see her and she was glad to be back, but she was restless, there wasn't anything to do except from fill in paperwork.

'At least I have pizza' She said outloud, she'd ordered some pizza and it was due any minute. Ada was out and about doing something important for AUCOS, whilst she was stuck at home. Every since shed been missing in action and came back, people had been treating her like a china doll rather than the superhuman she was. She felt so alive. She was about to switch on the TV when the doorbell rang.

'Commming' She trilled skipping to the door money in her hand, she opened the door and received a sharp punch to the face.

'OUCH' she shouted grabbing her face, infront of her was stood Jack Krauser, Ada had last seen him after the Las Plagas incident, he'd been presumed dead.

'Who the hell sent you?' Said Lilia as she backed away from him.

'Guess' Jack said 'Begins with a G'

'Your working for her?' asked Lilia disbelievingly. 'And what the hell are you doing here at my apartment?'

'I've been sent to kill you' Jack said simply, '

'Wow she really doesn't beat around the bush' Said Lilia staring into Jacks cold eyes, his face was scarred and grotesque, his expression menacing. He leapt at her and grabbed her by the throat, she grabbed his arm and snapped it back, another punch conncected with her face and she kneed him in the groin, he let go of her and swore.

'Bitch' He spat 'I'll get you for that'

'Oh shut the hell up' Said Lilia, she grabbed him by the arm and swung him towards the window, she let go and he went flying through the glass.

'Yeah and Im on the twelfth floor' She shouted after him 'Next time don't come uninvited' She found herself giggling. That had been almost too easy, but she was glad for the action, she rubbed her face. She wasn't so glad for the bruise she'd get. He had been strong and packed a painful punch. But for a man who was almost genetically altered as her, he'd been easy to defeat. She was surprised Genevieve had stooped so low, obviously her longing to kill Lilia had taken over common sense. Lilia was just about to sit down to ring Ada on her mobile and tell her what had happened when the doorbell rang. She got up, there was a new improved air conditioning system in the apartment thought Lilia, she was hoping the police wouldn't come round and ask what was going on, if they did AUCOS would bail her out, they usually did.

'Helloo' she said opening the door. This time it was actually the pizza man, she took the pizza and gave him the money.

'Have a nice day ma'am' He said shakily eyeing her bruised face and the smashed window warily.

'Erm, excuse that' Said Lilia 'Slight accident with a tennis ball.' The pizza guy frowned disbelievingly and swept a hand through his brown hair,

'Right' He said before backing away slowly, Lilia shut the door and rolled her eyes, she set the pizza down on the table and pulled out her mobile phone.

'Leon theres been a problem' She said chewing her lip nervously 'I got attacked...broke a window...could you sort it out?' She could hear police sirens in the distance 'You'll be down right away...great' She put down the phone and picked up the pizza. It finally looked like things were getting more interesting.

* * *

Lilia was down at AUCOS headquarters, after explaining to the police that they were a government agency and that all was under control, Leon had arranged to have the window fixed.

'You know Lilia, next time you could be a little more careful where you throw people' Sighed Leon, he was looking tired and haggard. They had no leads, the Lab in England all those months ago had been their last lab raid and there had been no leads or information gained from that. There was pressure from the government to do something about the threat but with no evidence they had no chance of shutting Genevieve and Terrence's billion dollar company down.

'However, interesting news' He continued 'Theres a lab, under the refuse site downtown, Chris discovered it in some plans we managed to salvage from an old mission, we think its abandoned but were sending you and Ada down there to have a look'

'Oh fun' Said Lilia gleefully 'Im so sick of paperwork!'

'I know Lilia' Said Leon 'Just read the case file' He handed a brown folder. 'You head out tomorrow evening'

'Oh good means I've got tonight off' Said Lilia grinning.

'Where you going?' Asked Leon.

'Well remember Lucian who we rescued from Marstonville?' Asked Lilia

'Yeah he works for us now' Said Leon

'Well I bumped into him like yesterday and he asked me on a date to say thank you and I said yes' Lilia said 'I've been back what like a few weeks and I've got a date, good times!'

'Have fun' Said Leon sighing 'And good luck with the mission.'

'Thank you!' Said Lilia giving a small wave.

* * *

Leon was sat at his desk going through the plans for Ada and Lilia's mission. He hated putting Ada at risk, but as there love life wasn't exactly blooming as it was, telling her he didn't want her to go on dangerous mission seemed like the wrong thing to do.

'Good evening Mr Kennedy' Said a smooth voice, Leon almost snapped his pencil in his half at the voice.

'Wesker, what are you doing here?' Leon asked looking up at him, Wesker was dressed in a red shirt and black jacket, his hair was swept back with gel and his trademark sunglasses rested on his nose. Leon hadn't heard from Wesker since.

'I came to see how my favourite organisation was doing' Wesker said smiling.

'I should have you arrested right here and now' Snapped Leon 'Your still working with Genevieve...'

'Hmm that would be a little difficult as you can't actually prove her guilty of anything' Wesker laughed.

'Why are you here?' Asked Leon tiredly. 'I've had enough of this'

'I'm here to ask about Lilia' Said Wesker quietly 'Is she ok' He took a seat at Leon's desk and poured himself a glass of water before taking a deep sip. 'Im surprised she's still alive'

'Me Too' Said Leon 'Shes fine, if you want to talk to her, ring her, but not tonight because shes on a date' Leon jumped as the glass in Wesker's hand shattered to pieces, Wesker winced.

'Sorry' he said 'My mistake...I don't know my own strength' Wesker got to his feet, his hand bleeding, 'I'll ring her tomorrow, she may need my help'

'I doubt it' Said Leon turning his attention back to his papers. 'Try not to bleed all over my office.'


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two: Phone call

'Thanks for a great date' Slurred Lilia stumbling out of Lucian's car, she'd drank far too much on their date, which had been pretty boring, which was probably why she'd drank so much Lilia reasoned. She managed to get to her apartment in one piece and before she could even sit down the phone started ringing.

'Hello?' She said the receiver in one hand the kettle in the other as she attempted to make herself a cup of tea. 'Who's this?'

'Good evening Lilia, your sounding rather intoxicated' said Wesker 'You're a difficult woman to get a hold of'

'I was on a date' Said Lilia her voice suddenly cold, she might be slightly drunk but she still remembered what Wesker had done to them, taken her blood for Genevieve and then left them to fight their way out of a zombie infested town, all this after she'd given him the benefit of a doubt.

'I did hear' Said Wesker 'I went to talk to Leon, to see where you'd got too'

'Why do you care?' Said Lilia spooning sugar angrily into her favourite red mug, 'You left me to die if you've forgotten'

'No I haven't forgotten, I thought you'd be fine' Said Wesker quietly 'And come to think of it you are fine,'

'Oh fuck off' Snapped Lilia and snapped down the receiver, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the shiny kettle, her eyes had makeup smudged round them and her dress was showing more cleavage than she'd first realised. 'Eugh for God's sake' She muttered. 'Bedtime I'm thinking'

* * *

'What are you doing here?' Ada said, she'd heard Lilia stumble into her room at about two am and she was still up reading the case file when she heard someone at the door. It was Leon, since the events in Spain they'd talked and hung out and occasionally met up romantically but nothing was said of the status of their relationship.

'I missed you' Said Leon quietly pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug, Ada was surprised as she let herself fall into his arms, she was exhausted and she was glad for the company and comfort.

'Are we ever going to talk about all that's happened?' Asked Leon softly, his lips brushing against her ear, 'I...'

'Leon' Said Ada breaking away 'I'm not ready for this, we need to sort out all the problems with Genevieve and Terrence and all the destruction left by Umbrella...we can't do this now'

'But Ada, what if we were to die tomorrow?' Asked Leon 'Life's so short'

'I know' Whispered Ada 'But were good the way we are' She took his face in her hands and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. 'You know I care about you too'

* * *

'No Ada nooo' Screamed Lilia as Ada opened the curtains to let the sunlight filter into her room. 'It's too early...and what is up with that huge smile on your face?' Ada was grinning like the cat that had got the cream. 'Infact,' said Lilia 'I don't even want to know' She shoved her face into the pillow and groaned. 'Why did you wake me up?'

'We've got a mission tonight remember, underground tunnels running all under the refuse site.' Said Ada excitedly. 'It's going to be a good mission,'

'Yes crawling through rubbish and gunk, great fun' Sighed Lilia loudly 'I'm really not looking forward to this, especially with my hangover'

'How did the date go, not too well if you got so drunk I imagine?' Ada asked perching on the edge of Lilia's bed. Lilia was infuriated by how perfect she managed to look all the time; her hair was straight, her clothes pristine and her makeup flawless.

'It was fine, I don't know, we didn't seem to hit it off, he's very serious' Said Lilia shrugging, she yawned loudly and stretched.

'Nearly dying can do that to a guy...' Said Ada 'Actually come to think of it you've nearly died twice and you just get more annoying each time' She laughed and stood up, Lilia threw the pillow at her.

'I'll be up soon,' said Lilia, she managed to climb out of bed and pull on some black jeans and a t-shirt; she scraped a brush through her hair and put on the bare minimum of makeup. She was just about to make breakfast when there was a knock on the door. She made her way to the door and opened it slowly; hoping Krauser wasn't making a return visit. Luckily it was just their postman,

'Hey Ben' Said Lilia 'what you got for me today? I don't remember ordering anything'

'I don't know, its express delivery, you gotta sign' he said handing her the clipboard. Lilia looked at him smiling; he was a very good looking postman with his short blonde hair and brown eyes.

'Thanks' She said shutting the door and taking the small padded envelope, she sat down on the sofa and tore it open, a small metal box rested inside, she pressed the release catch and opened it. There was a vial of blood inside. She frowned and got up straight away; she grabbed her coat and made her way to AUCOS.

* * *

'It's your blood' Said Ada 'Wesker returned your blood? Why?'

'I don't know' Said Lilia 'it seems a strange thing to do, why wouldn't he want to experiment on it?'

'I don't think he wanted Genevieve getting her hands on it, I think he's afraid of what she's going to do, I wouldn't see it as a personal favour, remember he's lost all his research'

'I'm going to call him' said Lilia reaching for the phone. 'See what he has to say' she dialled his number in and brought her mobile phone to her ear.

'Yes?' Said the voice on the other end 'what is it you want today...to curse at me some more?'

'No' Said Lilia 'why did you return the sample?'

'I'm not working for Genevieve anymore' Said Wesker 'Turns out she was pretty peeved when she realised I'd given her a fake sample'

'Good for you' Said Lilia 'So why did you return it? Just answer the question'

'I thought it would prove I'm serious about helping you and getting back at Genevieve' Said Wesker quietly.

'It seems you can't decide what side to be on' Said Lilia 'You can't switch sides depending on whether Genevieve's cross at you or not can you?'

'Obviously I'm wasting my time then' Snapped Wesker 'I'm clearly in the wrong'

'You are in the wrong' Scoffed Lilia shaking her head in disbelief, 'I don't know why it surprises you. And if you're interested in helping, be in my apartment for six pm this evening, we're going on a mission and I guess we could do with an extra pair of hands'

'Fine' Said Wesker and Lilia found herself listening to the dial tone. Ada who had been listening to the conversation looked at Lilia.

'You're in trouble with Leon now I hope you realise' She said a small smile on her red painted lips,

'Oh I'll explain' Said Lilia 'Leon can trust me to keep Wesker under control, think since nearly dying I've got a little more control over my powers'

'Well I'll let you do the explaining' Said Ada 'then we can over these files some more'

* * *

'How do I look?' Said Lilia twirling around, they were stood in the living room it was five to six and they'd decided on the clothes and weapons they'd use for the mission. Lilia was excited it was the first mission she'd been on since Marstonville and their first good lead in a long time.

'Erm for someone dressed entirely in black, not bad' said Ada laughing. Lilia was wearing a black skin tight long sleeve t-shirt and tight black leather trousers. She had her shoulder holsters strapped on as well as a knife tucked into her boot, her AUCOS licence was on a chain around her neck, it allowed them to go about their business without hassle from the police. They were an official government agency and were working more closely with them than ever. Hence the paperwork Lilia thought frowning. She'd plaited her long black hair down her back and left makeup to a minimum.

'You look hot as usual' Lilia said 'honestly you make me look like a...a erm, mutant'

'You are a mutant' Ada said quietly and Lilia made a face at her,

'Don't make me throw this knife at you my dear' Said Lilia, Ada was dressed in her trademark colour of red, a red leather jacket, black tank top and tight black and red leather trousers, her short hair was swept off her face and she had her shoulder holsters on as well and a knife sheath on her back.

'You know your beautiful Lilia' Said Ada 'Not many women can look good in combat gear'

'I don't KNOW I'm beautiful' Said Lilia 'what are you trying to say that I...' There was a knock on the door that saved Lilia from getting angry, her and Ada were good friends but they clashed with their strong personalities.

'Good evening' Said Lilia pulling open the door, Wesker was stood their wearing black leather trousers, a black turtleneck jumper and she couldn't see and visible holsters or weapons, he was still wearing his sunglasses and his hair seemed more plastic looking than usual.

'Oh God' Said Wesker 'it really is you, I was hoping it was a tragic mistake and you were actually dead'

'Oh thanks, thanks a lot' Said Lilia 'Nice to see you too'

'Can we get a move on before you two kill each other? I'd like to complete our objectives first, which are what Lilia?'

'Um, explore the lab and er blow it up afterwards' Said Lilia 'I think'

'That's all you need to know' Said Ada sighing 'I really wish you'd occasionally read the files properly'

'Oh what is this hate on Lilia day?' Asked Lilia 'Shall I just go bury myself again?'

'Your such a child' Scoffed Wesker shaking his head disbelievingly, Lilia restrained herself from punching him in the face, she didn't get him, one minute he seemed ok, the next he was saying he wished she was dead.

'Let's get going' Said Ada practically dragging Lilia away from Wesker.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Garbage Day

'Well Isn't this just delightful' said Lilia staring at the huge refuse site in front of them, it was a combination of huge rusty skips leaking grey gunky substances and huge mountains of rubbish, there was everything you could imagine, rusty mangled umbrellas, dolls and bears missing eyes and arms and even hundreds of diapers. The stench was overwhelming, Lilia could barely stomach the smell and she swallowed hard.

'So where's the tunnel?' Asked Lilia quietly, Ada shot her that 'You should have paid attention' Look and gestured for them to follow her. Wesker had stayed surprisingly quiet since they'd arrived. He hadn't commented on the slime and filth around hem but he was stepping carefully and his face looked pale and pinched.

'Aw don't be sick Wesker' Teased Lilia, anger flashed across his face and Lilia stepped back quickly as he lunged for her. 'Down boy' She said grinning and Wesker took a deep breath.

'Lilia don't wind Wesker up, he can't help being an asshole' Said Ada quietly as she waded through the filth and gunge that littered the refuse site. 'Here we go' she said, hidden behind one of the dumpsters was a large manhole cover that looked just like any other.

'Ooh sneaky' Said Lilia 'you'd never look here that's for sure, well I wouldn't'

'It is rather clever' Said Ada as she bent down, she shook her bag off her shoulder and pulled out a crowbar, she began to pry at the manhole, Wesker made a move to take the crowbar from her but she gave him an icy glare. He stepped back; somehow Ada managed to terrify everyone. Ada gritted her teeth and the manhole made a popping sound, she slid back the cover, they were in. They climbed down the ladder into the murky depths and switched on their waist flashlights.

'Oh this is even lovelier' said Lilia as she brushed against some slime that was leaking down the grey concrete walls. She brushed it off with her gloved hand, the three of them made their way along the tunnel.

'Interesting' Said Wesker as they came up against a concrete wall. He raised his hand and ran it along the wall before hitting it as hard as he could with the palm of his hand, the concrete cracked and tumbled into the abandoned lab, Lilia choked on the dusk from the concrete and gave Wesker a look.

'I knew you'd come in handy' Said Lilia and he shot her another angry look, like he was barely suppressing murdering her. 'Come on' She said climbing through the hole. As they entered she fumbled along the wall in the darkness and found a light switch, she was surprised when the lights flickered on casting the room in a bright glow. It was clearly an old laboratory, there were cages and equipment still left but not much, her Ada and Wesker began to explore looking through the cavernous room for any clues.

'Naughty boys' and girls' said a voice suddenly 'Looking through things that aren't yours' The male voice let out a high pitched laugh. 'Oh dear, so foolish, did you not think finding this place was a little too easy?' Lilia's eyes widened, they'd absentmindedly managed to fall into a trap, but who would want to trap her and Wesker, they weren't exactly weak and easy to capture.

'Who are you?' Asked Lilia her voice serious 'What do you want?'

'You...dead' Said the voice and a person emerged from the shadows.

'Oh original' Spat Lilia tucking a tendril of hair behind her hair, the man in front of them was at least six foot four, he was slim and extremely pale, his hair was jet black and was down past his shoulders, his eyes a piercing blue. He was aesthetically perfect and yet incredibly unusual looking. 'Ada' Said Lilia, she could sense something about this man she wasn't quite comfortable with. 'I'm going to ask you once and only once, run' Ada shot her an angry look but obeyed and ran for the exit, the man didn't make a move to stop her.

'And then there were two' He said taking a step closer, he was dressed all in black and had no weapons she could see, he swung his hair over one shoulder and grinned at her. 'Aren't we a pretty one...shame you wouldn't help us out.'

'I'm guessing in us your referring to you and Genevieve?' Lilia asked, she looked at Wesker who was stood incredibly still and looking incredibly unphased by the man in front of them.

'How very clever of you child' Said the man smiling 'and how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Zachariah, though you may call me Zack'

'Ok Zack, what exactly is it that you want with us?' Lilia asked taking a step backwards as he took a step forwards. Zack smiled, his eyes lit up with malice.

'I just told you didn't I?' He said 'I want you, and Albert dead.' Lilia began wondering who Albert was and then remembered that Wesker wasn't actually his first name. Lilia chewed her lip nervously, the man really was unnerving.

'Oh bring it on' Said Wesker boredly 'Do you know how many idiots like you I've killed, thinking their stronger, faster and better?'

'Yes I have an idea, Genevieve has filled me in on your past, and she even gave me a look at all your extensive research' Zack said nastily. Lilia winced, she knew that was a sore point where Wesker was concerned, Genevieve had stolen Wesker's life work and he'd been unsuccessful in getting it back.

'Look, can you stop with all the villain banter and just do whatever you're going to...' Before Lilia could finish her sentence Zack had crossed the room and his fist connected with her jaw, it slammed her head back and she had the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, she spat it out but but before she could hit him back he'd grabbed her hair and slammed her face into one of the metal counters, she turned round and managed to hit him in the stomach, but it was like punching steel and she felt her knuckles crack. Something wasn't right with him.

'Stop this' Said Wesker quietly, he grabbed Zack by the arm but Zack grabbed Wesker's sleeve and threw him, he slammed into the laboratory wall leaving a huge indent. Zack grabbed Lilia again and smashed her face into the counter again. Lilia resisted the urge to cry out.

'This is going to be fun' said Zack gleefully.

'Oh shut up' Said the familiar voice of Ada, she had a small black device in her hand 'I think you dropped this Zack' It was a detonator, he'd clearly rigged the place with explosives in order to dispose of them once he'd finished but Ada had managed to get the detonator somehow. Zack's face paled.

'Run' Shouted Ada, but Lilia found she could barely move, she felt herself lifted into strong arms.

'Wesker?' She muttered unsure of what was happening.

'Don't tell anyone about this' He snapped 'This never happened' they ran through the tunnel and as soon as they were a safe distance Ada pressed the button. The explosion was immense, it rocked them off their feet and Wesker almost dropped Lilia.

'Hey careful' Murmured Lilia 'Ouch'

'Come on, we need a hospital for you' Said Ada looking at Lilia worriedly, her face was bruised and bloody.

'This isn't good Ada' Said Wesker 'They've discovered something new and whatever it is, I think it's from my research, I think they've found a way to combine the Las Plagas and the T-Virus, it should be too unstable to work, but if it isn't, you end up with Zack, he'll be indestructible, think undead Las Plagas, it's not good'

'Oh my god' Said Ada 'what do we do?'

'Stay out of his way' Said Wesker 'until we work out what to do, we haven't got the strength or resources to go up against someone like him'

* * *

'Oh my god' Said Lilia 'I feel like I've been ten rounds in the ring'

'It was more like you getting pounded by one really strong man' Said Leon 'I can't believe that happened, I'm glad your both ok, I should have sent more of you'

'Don't beat yourself up' said Lilia 'If he can hurt me like this, I wouldn't want to know what he could do to you and Ada. I'm just glad she's ok'

'Saved the day' Said Leon proudly giving Ada a look that made Lilia want to throw up, or that could have been the concussion she wasn't sure.

'Good evening' Said Wesker walking into the hospital room 'I take it your injuries were quite bad?' It was later than evening and Lilia had been admitted to hospital with serious injuries. The doctor treating her knew her circumstances as did the government.

'I'm fine' Said Lilia smiling at him 'Thanks for...um'

'No problem' Said Wesker giving her a smile 'couldn't let you die again really, where would the fun be in that' Lilia frowned unsure how to take that. 'Well if you're ok I'm going,' He had a large bruise on his face and his sunglasses were cracked.

'See you around' Said Lilia looking at him strangely. When he was gone Ada turned to her and said.

'DONT YOU DARE PINE AFETR WESKER' she shouted 'Do you even know what he's done? He's somewhat responsible for Raccoon city, plus after all he did to Rebecca and Billy, and then he left us.'

'Maybe he wasn't loved as a child' Said Lilia making a joke of it, but she was confused as to why she actually liked Wesker. He wasn't really a nice man. She shook her head and decided to worry about how bad she'd feel in the morning instead.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Murder

_'Another body was found this morning mutilated just outside the city, the identity has not been confirmed but as the fourth murder in two weeks the police are said to be looking for a serial killer'_

'This brings back memories' Said Ada setting the newspaper down on the coffee table. 'Stories hit the news just before the zombie outbreak in Racoon City about mutilation'

'You know what Ada I have a feeling we may not have zombies on our hands but something similar, who popped up the same time as these murders began?' Said Lilia, it was a week after their mission and her bruises had only just faded away.

'Zack?' Ada said staring at Lilia, she was dressed in pyjamas and her hair was scruffy for once. 'But surely Genevieve wouldn't let him...'

'Who knows' Said Lilia 'I vote we give Wesker a call later.'

'Good idea he'll probably know what's going on' Said Ada.

* * *

Wesker came up from his laboratory dressed in his white lab coat; he had managed to take a sample of the Las Plagas and of the T-Virus and was trying to work out what exactly Genevieve had done with Zack. He yawned tiredly. It seemed the work never ended. He just wanted his research back but it did seem like it was happening any time soon. He wanted to bring Genevieve down, she'd caused too much trouble for his liking and she'd made him look like a fool. His current personal assistant Meredith was his spy into her organisation, she was working in Genevieve's labs and reporting back to him which is why when he'd seen Zack he'd realised the 'top secret project' being talked about was him.

'What on earth is going on?' Said Wesker walking into the kitchen, Meredith was stood there dressed in a smart black skirt and red blouse, her hair was long and blonde, her eyes a piercing green and she was clever. Yet there was something missing he couldn't quite put his finger on. 'I read the newspaper this morning, almost sounds like zombie kills'

'I know' Said Meredith 'The talk at the office is that our little project is being a little rebellious, when you create something almost indestructible it becomes very hard to control, he's still working for Genevieve at the moment but he's taken murder on as an extracurricular activity'

'That's not good' Said Wesker thoughtfully 'I'll have to call Lilia and tell her whats going on' Meredith smiled at him with red painted lips and sauntered over, she ran a hand down his chest and let it rest on his belt buckle.

'Would you not like to have some...time out?' asked Meredith, Wesker raised an eyebrow at her, she was beautiful and they'd been together before. She pulled on the belt smiling at him and softly kissed him on the lips.

* * *

'Wesker?' Said Lilia 'Where are you Wesker?' When she couldn't get a hold of him by phone she had decided that going to his house was the best option. She'd sneaked in because security was tough, and now she was confused because the mansion had so many different corridors and rooms. She tried to use her hearing for her benefit and she could almost hear Wesker's voice. She followed the noise until she was stood in front of one heavy oak door. She pushed it open and almost had a heart attack.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god' Said Lilia squeezing her eyes shut, Wesker was naked. That was her first thought, her second thought was that he was naked with another person. She backed slowly out the room surprised just how much it had hurt to see him with someone else. Her feelings were going haywire. She decided leaving the house and never facing him again was the best option.

* * *

'Something's gone very wrong' said Leon; he'd called an emergency meeting at AUCOS. Jill and Chris were sat there, Jill's hair was longer than ever and Chris looked happier than ever. They'd been glad for the break in action but now it seemed like something had happened.

'What's happened Leon?' Asked Lilia seriously, her hair was tied in a bun and she'd made an effort to put on her AUCOS uniform. There'd been enough fun and games. It was time to take the Zack problem seriously. He might be strong but nothing was completely indestructible.

'There's a situation' Leon said, 'A restaurant, Zack's there, it's a blood bath, he seems to have completely lost it, he's killing people left right and centre, the police have cordoned it off but the government have asked us to go and try and sort out the problem'

'Genevieve' Whispered Lilia, all she ever caused was death and destruction. She'd been responsible for the death of everyone Lilia had every cared about, she'd been haunting her ever since and now her newest and best experiment had gone on a rampage.

'So what's the plan?' Asked Ada also dressed in her uniform, they were going to be on official business so they had to look like figures of authority rather than random people off the street.

'Me, you, Chris, Jill and Lilia are going in' Said Leon sighing.

'Hey I'm not so sure' said Chris frowning 'We don't have a chance; he's tearing those people to shreds in there'

'I'm not so sure either' Said Lilia 'Your human, you saw what he did to me, you'd be dead if he did that to one of you, incredibly dead' She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the people who'd become her family. 'I can't let you all die, I need you to help me bring Genevieve down' Lilia pulled her phone out of her pocket. 'I'm calling Wesker, me and him will go down there, you can all wait at the police cordon and if we need back up I'll call you in, sound fair?'

Lilia didn't go into authorative mode too often and Leon raised his eyebrows at her.

'You do realise I'm the boss?' He asked quietly smiling at her. 'But your right, we'll send you in first and see what you can do,' Lilia nodded and dialled Wesker's number.

'Wesker' she said 'Need your help'

'Oh, I'm surprised to hear from you, couldn't stay away once you saw me naked?' Asked Wesker nastily 'To be honest Lilia I'm not in the mood to help you or your little minions. I'm sick of you.'

Lilia was unsure what exactly she'd done wrong this time but she shrugged as she heard the dial tone.

'Guess I'm going in alone then' She said, she could feel herself blushing at Wesker's comment, 'and no arguing' she said as they all began to open their mouths in protest. 'I'm going in'

* * *

'This is bad Terrence' Said Genevieve. She was sat behind her desk dressed in a designer suit, top of the range glasses perched on the end of her nose and her perfectly manicured nails tapped the glass desk impatiently. 'This wasn't supposed to happen'

Terrence was looking a lot more dishevelled, his suit was crumpled and he had bags under his eyes. 'I know Genevieve' he said quietly 'This really wasn't supposed to happen, when we combined the two viruses it seemed stable, but seems the Las Plagas don't appreciate being the undead and start fighting to become free of the body which is extremely painful, it must have driven Zack insane'

'Or at least into a murderous rage' said Genevieve 'what on earth are we going to do?' She smiled suddenly. 'I think maybe we should give our old friends at AUCOS the first go at destroying him, hopefully they'll solve the issue and we'll get rid of a few of them at the same time'

'So we don't do anything for now?' Terrence asked 'We let them sort it out?'

'If they can' Sighed Genevieve 'until then keep working on a way for these viruses to combine in a way that doesn't create an insane monster. That'll be all Terrence' Terrence turned on his heel and left sighing. Genevieve looked at Zack's case file resting on her table and sighed. They had so much at their finger tips. So much biochemical and biological warfare they were selling and making money out of, but her personal interest in these viruses meant it wasn't enough. She wanted the best and only the best.

* * *

The scene was a disaster. The restaurant was a free standing building in town; it was old fashioned in a way, called 'Greenfields'. There were hundreds of policeman standing round the building preventing family members from trying to get in to save loved ones and maybe even to stop Zack bringing his rampage into the streets. There were crowds of people swarming to get a look at the scene. Overhead helicopters whirred and there were dozens of news vans reporting the latest. Lilia patted her hair in place as she began to push her way through the crowds to the scene.

'Lilia!' Shouted one of the reporters. Ever since the Marstonville incident the public had become aware of AUCOS and what they did. However they didn't know that Genevieve was the culprit, only that an unknown company was currently causing biological chaos. Lilia ignored the reporter, she finally got to the glass front doors of the restaurant, she couldn't see inside as they were plastered with scarlet blood. She swallowed heavily. So many lives had been lost but it never got any easier to see human beings dead. Only harder. Her backup were waiting with the police round the back. Lilia had worn as much light body armour as possible and she was loaded up with two handguns, a shot gun and a knife.

'Ok here goes nothing' She said to the policeman at the front door, one was tall with dark hair; he turned to her his face pale.

'Good luck little lady' He said in a strong southern accent. 'I hope you teach him a lesson'

'Me too' Said Lilia though she doubted it, the best she could do was get people out of their safely. She kicked the doors open and walked through. She was disgusted by the scene in front of her, bodies littered the floor. Young and old people lay there bleeding and torn to pieces by the monster Zack had become. She couldn't tell who was alive and who wasn't. There were survivors cowered up against the wall at the back of the room. She could see Zack; he had a person in his hand and was gnawing at their neck.

'Hey drop him' Lilia shouted, Zack turned to her, one of his eyes seemed almost human, the other had turned red with the virus inside him, his skin was bubbling with the viruses under his skin fighting eachother.

'It hurts, it hurts so much' He hissed 'The only thing that makes it better is killing.'

'I don't actually care' Said Lilia raising her shotgun to her shoulder, she fired a shot and it caught him in the shoulder, there was an explosion of blood and gore but before she could fire another shot it had regenerated. Zack smiled lopsidedly at her, his face crazy and dangerous. 'Bring it on' Said Lilia and fired shot after shot, he kept moving towards her as the bullets made holes in his body. His skin was crawling and he was laughing out loud.

'Oh look a shield' He muttered picking up a small girl off the floor, she was crying, her little face covered with dirt.

'Oh too far' Said Lilia full of fear for the child, the front doors were open; she looked at the survivors then Zack. 'Right all of you' She shouted 'run!' She ran full pelt at Zack, he dropped the child as she tackled him to the floor, she brought her handgun to his head and began to fire it yet it didn't seem to make a difference. He seemed to be calming down, both his eyes were back to their normal colour. It seemed the virus had stopped its fight for now, but that made him all the more coherent and dangerous.

'Oh god' Said Lilia.

'I seem to have lost it a little here' Said Zack looking around them, Lilia was still on top of them, he reached out a hand and grabbed her around the throat. He rolled her onto her back and she began punching him as hard as she could. He winced and let go of her throat, she turned and smiled. The girl had made it out the front to safety as well as fifty or so survivors. At least they were going to be ok. She turned and smiled at Zack. She kicked him as hard as she could in the chest and he went flying off her, but he was back in a second and this time he had a knife at her throat. .

'Even if you kill me, at least their safe' Said Lila defiantly staring him down with her icy purple eyes, his blue ones met hers and he looked away.

'There's over twenty dead' Said Lilia 'You lost control'

'I don't care' Said Zack 'I really do not care,' He pinned her to the ground with one knee and she could feel herself pressed up against one of the dead bodies, he raised the knife ready to slash her throat when a shape propelled itself into him.

'What the...' He shouted and Lilia could see Wesker, she jumped to her feet to help him but he shouted for her to stay back, he was dressed in black leather with his trademark glasses on. She didn't understand why he'd want to help them, then she saw they syringe in his hand, he stuck it into Zack's skin and managed to draw some blood.

'Catch!' Wesker shouted, he threw the syringe at Lilia and she caught it in one hand. He wasn't even there to save her life; he was there for the only thing that mattered to him, his experimentation and research. Wesker's eyes widened and Lilia found herself screaming as Zack's hand emerged from Wesker's stomach ,he removed his hand and stabbed Wesker in the neck with the knife repeatedly. Lilia ran over and grabbed Wesker and tried to drag him from the scene.

'ZACK' Shouted a female voice, 'Zack get out of there now!' There was a helicopter above the building. It sounded like Genevieve's voice but she couldn't be sure. She continued to drag Wesker and managed to get him out into the street, there was a gaping hole in his chest. 'We need to get him to a hospital!' She shouted. Leon ran over and she shoved the vial into his hand 'Get this to the lab now before Zack comes after it' she said. Lilia pulled off her jacket and held it to Wesker's neck, his wounds were bleeding profusely and his eyes were black with pain. Lilia put a hand on his head and stroked his hair.

'You'll be ok' Said Lilia quietly. She was surprised when she felt his hand resting on her leg squeeze slightly; she took his blood covered hand in her own. She didn't know why she cared so much. He'd done nothing but betray her and hurt others but he'd saved her life and he seemed to have changed so much. The sirens roared in the distance ready to attend to the sick and the dying. She watched as the paramedics dragged Wesker onto a stretcher and she felt like a zombie herself as she climbed into the ambulance with him.

'We're losing him' said the paramedics frantically trying to save him

'He's regenerating' whispered Lilia 'But not quickly enough' by the time he regenerated he'd have no blood left to pump his heart; Lilia kept her hand in his.

They arrived at the hospital and they tried to give him blood but his body rejected it.

'Give him my blood' Said Lilia suddenly 'Were similar blood types' she smiled at the idea as they took her blood and transferred it into Wesker. It seemed to work as his body began to fix itself. Before the end of the evening he was resting in a hospital bed.

'You nearly died' Lilia whispered sat by his bed side, he was still asleep, but his head turned towards her at the sound of her voice and his strange red eyes flickered open.

'Why didn't you let me die?' Wesker asked 'I'm a bad person and I'm not going to stop doing those bad things'

'I don't think you're that bad' Said Lilia shrugging.

'Well I am' Said Wesker. 'These viruses are my life, my legacy, and I'm not going to stop doing all I can do find out ALL that I can about them,'

'Wesker...' She started.

'Just leave!' He shouted 'I have no need to see you anymore.' Lilia shook her head at him.

'Eugh you're so difficult' she said standing up. 'I'm going home, having a shower, going to bed and thinking about how much of an idiot you are' Wesker shook his head and closed his eyes as Lilia got up to leave.

* * *

'You should have left him to die' Said Ada darkly 'Saving Wesker's life is going to bite us in the ass the next time he decides to betray us'

'I'm not like him' Shrugged Lilia 'and we need him right now with the Zack situation'

'Oh because he did such a great job stopping him' Snapped Ada 'you're too soft with this whole thing, you let your feelings get in the way and its going to get you killed'

'Well if it's me being human that gets me killed then that's fine by me' Said Lilia 'I'm not weak, I just care about people, and the best way to help people is to keep Wesker on our side and helping us no matter how much we can't trust him'

'So what's next?' Asked Ada, Lilia shrugged.

'I don't even know anymore' She replied quietly. 'I don't even know'

* * *

Wesker was lying in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling of the room. He wasn't a good man, he'd killed, he'd done terrible things in his life and emotions had never hindered him in what he did. Research was his life. He knew this. Everyone else knew this. Yet Lilia was different. She looked at him like she could see something he couldn't even see. He felt most human around her and it was a bad thing. To achieve his life's work and to discover new things about the viruses he needed not to care. He sighed loudly and stared at the hand she'd held.

'You're getting soft' he snapped at himself shaking his head. He was Albert Wesker. Not a lovesick teenager.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Wild Island.

Two weeks later.

'There's an island that's a zoo?' Lilia asked disbelievingly 'Oh for God's sake you have to be kidding me' her, Ada and Jill were getting ready to go on a night out and reading through their newest case file. Apparently an Island had been developed to be a tourist attraction. It was an Island Zoo, with a caged animal's area and also a safari area where the animals roamed free. Nothing had been heard from the island for almost a month and the government suspected something terrible so AUCOS were heading out tomorrow, Her, Ada, Leon, Jill and Chris. They'd decided to celebrate this mission by going out on the town. Lilia suspected Genevieve style foul play. What better place to play off her new experiments against each other than on an inhabited yet secluded island. Lilia decided she'd hope for the best, than a Lion had eaten the construction workers and zoo keepers rather than a zombie Lion, or zombie penguins.

'It's an interesting Idea' Said Ada 'Imagine how fun it would be to go to a zoo island, live amongst the animals'

'Can't you just go to Africa and stay on a games reserve?' Asked Jill 'Wouldn't that be easier and cheaper?'

'Ah but you wouldn't get such an exotic mix of animals' Said Lilia wisely 'An Island with penguins and monkeys roaming around sounds like fun...if it it doesn't go wrong'

'I hope a Lion just got a bit hungry' Jill said echoing Lilia's own thoughts 'Or they are out of power or something'

'We can hope for the best' Said Ada carefully applying eyeliner. 'Wonder what the guy's are up too tonight?'

'Chris said he and Leon might pop in and see us' Said Jill 'could be fun' Lilia rolled her eyes, yet again she would be the odd one out whilst the loved up ones danced together. No matter how much Ada denied there was anything serious with Leon, well she could see the look in their eyes. They had it bad. Lilia had decided on wearing a short black dress, stiletto heels and her hair was curled for once, her makeup more dramatic than usual. Ada was in a short silky purple dress and Jill in a longer blue one.

'Well come on guys' Said Lilia as they made their way to the front door someone knocked it. Lilia answered it and nearly dropped dead of shock when she saw Wesker. 'And what the hell do you want?'Asked Lilia.

'I wanted to know if you'd found out anything about Zack, and about this island' Said Wesker.

'Oh you're not in on anything, I thought that's what you wanted' Said Lilia nastily pushing past him. 'Come on girls.'

* * *

The morning dawned bright and beautiful. Lilia was up early in the shower, enjoying the warm water massaging her sore muscles; she always seemed to be on a mission or out and was always aching. She found Wesker was less in her thoughts since he'd made his feelings quite clear. He only helped AUCOS when it suited him. She shampooed her hair, rinsed it out and climbed out of the shower feeling refreshed. Her clothes were laid out on the bed; it was a generally warm area except in some of the enclosed areas where there were the polar bears and penguins. She went for a white tank top and khaki shorts; she had weapons in her luggage. She let her hair loose around her shoulders. The plane was waiting for them at AUCOS headquarters. She was excited. It wasn't ever day you got to visit an Island Zoo, infact she was sure it was the only one of its kind. She grabbed her luggage and made her way to her car where Ada was stood leaning against it, sunglasses resting on her nose, she was dressed in a pink tank top and white shorts.

'About time too' She said smiling at Lilia 'lets go walk with the animals' She said and let out a laugh. Ada was in a horrifyingly good mood and Lilia again, didn't want to think why. Lilia was just glad she'd passed on the last martini.

* * *

'Wow' Said Lilia as the plane landed. The island was big and it was beautiful, the sky above it was blue and cloudless and the landscape was green and full of hills and tropical trees. There was a corner of the island with several buildings; she imagined these were for the enclosed animals that couldn't live in the natural island habitat. There were also a few houses further away where the zookeepers and the builders lived. It had been due to open this month but when people tried to contact the island they'd heard nothing. People were wary to go there due to Racoon city, anywhere that went suddenly quiet was considered dangerous. Which is why AUCOS were sent in. Lilia put on her sunglasses as she climbed off the plan, her hair whipping around her shoulders.

'Hello' a man was stood at the bottom of the plane steps. It was Wesker; he was dressed in black trousers and a t-shirt. Lilia barely suppressed herself from attacking him.

'Why are you here?' Snapped Chris 'No one wanted your help'

'I'm not here to help, I'm just here to say I'm on business as well, and not to get in my way,' Wesker explained casually, a woman approached him from a helicopter on the other side of the field. She was beautiful, her blonde hair rested in perfect curls and her face was flawless, she was dressed in a short white skirt and white blouse and managed to look effortlessly beautiful. Chris's and Leon's eye's had almost popped out and Lilia sighed.

'I've seen more than enough of both of you' Snapped Lilia 'More than I ever wanted to see' she saw the woman blush and felt satisfied. Wesker was up in her face.

'Back off Lilia, I have a right to be here' he snapped 'so you better stay the hell out of my way, or else' Lilia laughed loudly and brought her fist back and without thinking punched him full pelt in the face.

'Ow' she said, Wesker went flying backwards, it had been worth the pain, punching Wesker was like punching steel. The woman looked horrified. Wesker got on his feet and pushed Lilia down onto the stairs.

'Stay out of my way, I will kill you if you get in between me and my research' He hissed his face up in hers, Lilia pushed him off and he grabbed her wrist hard, squeezing it, she could see his eyes glowing red behind his sunglasses.

'Get in my way and I'll kill you' Said Lilia 'Now we've got that sorted out get out of my sight' Wesker gave her a look and stormed off, his pretty minion following him.

'I really hate that man' said Jill, Chris put his arm round her and nodded.

'Are you alright?' Asked Ada worriedly, Lilia smiled at her and pushed her sunglasses up on her head.

'I'm fine' Said Lilia 'Infact I'm quite interested to see what's happened here, I vote we walk to the populated part of the island and start there'

'Good plan' Said Leon 'We can store our supplies in one of the huts as well, will save us carrying a load around everywhere we go'

'It's agreed then' Said Chris 'lets go'

* * *

'Does anyone else feel like a lions going to leap out of the forest and maul them?' Asked Jill, it was boiling hot and they were all sweating, Lilia's hair was damp and lank about her face. She was exhausted but they were almost there. They'd reached the outskirts of the zoo, where all the huts were. They approached the first one as they emerged out of the jungle. It had been quiet all the way through which either meant they were lucky or they were about to fall into trouble.

'That hut looks a decent size' Said Leon gesturing towards a large hut to their left. Lilia nodded and they walked over. Lilia pulled her gun out of her bag and gestured for Chris, Jill, Ada and Leon to move back, they nodded their own weapons out. Lilia approached the door and pushed it open, it swung open easily, eerily. She stepped inside the brightly lit room and frowned. The first room was the kitchen; there was a pan on the cooker and plates full of food on the table.

'Shit' said Chris who had come up behind her; there was blood on the floor and footprints leading to where they were standing. It looked like there had been a struggle and someone had been attacked. Then one person was left. Lilia could hear the buzzing of flies and frowned before slamming the door shut. 'Next hut, don't fancy sharing with a corpse' they all nodded in agreement and they tried the hut next door, it looked like whoever had lived there had fled and it was clean and empty, they put all their supplies in one of the bedroom.

'We're going to need someone to stay with the bags at all times,' Said Leon 'We'll all take it in turns, two left at the hut at a time, don't fancy getting stuck on an island with no communication or supplies, again'

'Or me' Agreed Chris. 'Me and Jill will do the first shift if you like' Lilia let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

'Make sure you watch the bags' Teased Ada, 'What are you going to do Leon?' Asked Ada.

'Me and Lilia are going to venture into the zoo part of the island' Said Leon 'Ada I'd like you to set up communication with headquarters and secure this building'

'Will do' Said Ada mock saluting him 'be careful guys'

'Will do' Said Lilia strapping numerous weapons onto herself, she pushed her damp hair off her face and exhaled heavily. 'I'm so hot'

'It's boiling' Agreed Leon 'we can hang out with the penguins we'll feel better'

'As long as they're not flesh eating zombies' Said Lilia the thought making her feel a little sick. 'Honestly, what is the world coming too?'

I don't even want to know the answer to that question' said Chris giving her a small smile.

* * *

'Holy cow' said Lilia her jaw dropping open, the buildings were massive with huge glass panes to see the animals, each area was a huge habitat enclosed in glass. The most worrying sign was the majority of the glass was smashed. 'This is not good' said Lilia, she saw something to her left and went to have a look. It was a severed arm. 'Could still be rogue lions' she muttered out loud. They were stuck on an island where wild animals had escaped. She sometimes wondered why she did the job she did. Leon was looking incredibly worried; he pulled out a camera and began to take pictures of the scene to send to headquarters.

'How does she get away with this?' Asked Lilia shaking her head, she didn't understand how Genevieve got away with such blatant crimes. They knew it was her but they couldn't prove it and they couldn't stop it. She walked up to one of the glass displays and pressed her face up against it, it was a polar bear enclosure, with icy domes and a big pool of water. It was cracked and there was a hole big enough for her to squeeze herself into the enclosure. She guessed it hadn't been long since what'd happened because the snow was still there and the ice even though the hot air was circulating, she sat on top of one of the ice blocks, it was lovely and cold and she sighed happily and pulled out a granola bar out of one pocket. She was just unwrapping it when she saw Leon frantically tapping the glass and gesturing towards the other side of the enclosure. Lilia looked up and saw a massive polar bear, although it was no longer a white polar bear, it's fur was almost scarlet with blood, it opened its mouth and let out a primal raw and charged towards her. Lilia didn't fancy her chances with the polar bear so she leapt to her feet and ran and jumped from one side of the enclosure to the other, the polar bear turned round growling and Lilia's eyes met blood red ones. It was purely existing on the need to eat flesh, or eat her.

'Leon' Lilia said panicking,

'Just shoot it' shouted Leon the polar bear gave a glance in his direction.

'HEY' Lilia shouted, 'Keep your eyes on me!' The polar bear snarled and charged at her once more, Lilia pulled both of her handguns out and aimed at the polar bear and shot of several rounds, it didn't even slow it down, she found herself crushed under the polar bear, he was twice the size of her and his jaws were almost round her neck, she managed to pull one arm out from under the polar bear and grabbed a rock from the display and smashed it around the bears skull. It whimpered and fell backwards. But it wasn't down for long; Lilia held her gun in front of her and pulled off two shots aimed directly at his head. The polar bear finally fell to the ground, it twitched slightly and then stopped moving. Lilia began to breathe heavily. That had been terrifying, almost more so than Genevieve's home brewed mutant monsters, she left the enclosure shaking.

'That was horrifying' she said, 'And I didn't even get to finish my lunch'

'Lilia' Said Leon shaking his head, 'Lets go to securities office, we might be able to find videos from the cameras set up'

'Good idea' said Lilia and followed his lead.

* * *

Leon slid the tape into the player, it was the tape from the start of the previous day, they forwarded through most of it before they saw one of the zookeepers. They had something in one hand as they entered the Lion's enclosure, when the weather was bad they rounded up the Lion's and kept them in. The island was divided into fenced off into different sections so that the Lion's didn't eat the monkeys and so on. Yet it was still safari style. The female figure injected one of the Lion's with what Lilia presume was the T-virus and before long the Lion was attacking the others, it wasn't long before they had smashed their way out attacking the zookeepers and buildings. Soon it was carnage with zombie animals and humans ripping through each other. Lilia shook her head.

'At least we know what happened' said Leon quietly, he looked tired.

'It's always what's happened' Lilia said 'Genevieve decides to experiment and people and cute animals died'

'I know Lilia' Said Leon 'this needs to stop but I don't know what to do'

'I'm going to have a walk around' Said Lilia quietly 'I'll see you at the house' Lilia spent a good half an hour searching the area but she could only find corpses, no signs of survivors or any more zombie animals. Tomorrow they'd venture into the fenced off areas of the island and see if they could find any clues and information. She made her way back to the security office.

'Lilia, you head back to the hut' Said Leon, 'I've radioed Ada, Chris and Jill, they're going to meet me here and we're going to go through all this are more thoroughly, you can have a rest after the bear ordeal'

'Thank you' Said Lilia smiling at him, 'I'll see you later' Leon gave her a curt nod and she made her way back to the hut.

* * *

Wesker was stood inside the hut waiting for her, he was dressed in his black t-shirt and black jeans, his sunglasses strangely absent, he smiled as she walked in.

'If it isn't my favourite mutant' He said smoothly.

'What are you doing here?' She asked coldly walking to the dressing table and slamming her bag down on it.

'Can't I see my favourite AUCOS member?' Wesker asked smiling sweetly at her. 'Plus wanted to see if you'd found anything interesting.'

'As If I'd tell you' Said Lilia 'your not working for us anymore are you? You're a traitor'

'Oh get off your high horse' laughed Wesker 'Let's help each other out here'

'No' Said Lilia simply 'I'm done trying to help you, and I'm done trying to prove to people you can be something other than a heartless and cruel monster'

'Oh dear' said Wesker laughing 'Got a little jealous did you, Meredith is indeed a pretty one'

'That's not my concern' Said Lilia 'I don't care whose your current squeeze, I care about finding out what we can and getting the hell off this island, we need to find any survivors'

'There are no survivors, just the odd arm and leg lying around' Wesker said laughing at his own joke. Lilia regarded him coldly. She didn't understand how sometimes he could see almost like he cared, and other times like he really didn't.

'I hate you' Spat Lilia 'how could you just let me die like you did and then even when I'm back you don't act remotely happy to see me?'

'I'm not that kind of man' Shouted Wesker 'My research is my life'

'Why?' Shouted Lilia her hair in her face, her eyes wild with anger. 'Why does it have to be that way?' Wesker shrugged his shoulder; he looked at her with his strange red eyes.

'It's all I know' Said Wesker 'I've grown up learning, researching, and Umbrella was my life for so long, I've made so many mistakes I can't come back from'

'We can all have fresh starts' Said Lilia quietly 'We can do so much with our lives...you just don't want too'

'I am who I am' Said Wesker shrugging 'I'm here to find the virus, I'm here to achieve my life time goals, none of which you could understand. I'd do anything and you can't make sense of it can you?'

'I just don't understand' said Lilia quietly, Wesker was frowning, he was handsome, Lilia would give him that, with his high cheekbones and light coloured hair. He was tall and broad shouldered but at the moment instead of standing proud his shoulders were slumped and he looked old and tired.

'I don't expect you to understand' said Wesker quietly,

'I really do hate you' Said Lilia 'Your an asshole and a looser' Wesker's eyes flashed with sudden anger and he moved so he was directly in front of Lilia, she raised her fist and hit him, his head snapped back and he looked at her strangely. He grabbed her head in his hands but instead of hutting her she felt his soft lips on hers. He kissed her like if he didn't he'd die. Lilia wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. His hands moved from her face and down the smooth curve of her back, he pulled back suddenly and looked into her eyes, searching them, he looked confused and unsure. Lilia opened her mouth but he put a finger to her lips and shook his head. He took a step back and pulled his t-shirt over his head, he was slim but muscular, his body was crisscrossed with numerous shiny scars. There was the recent scar from Zack. Lilia stared at him, their eyes met and she slowly pulled her own tank top over her head. She saw Wesker swallow. Lilia pulled her band out of her hair and shook it loose over her shoulders as she stood up. Wesker walked over and pulled her back into his arms, he pushed her against the hut wall and began kissing her again, he let his kisses trace her chest and her neck, she let her hands slide along his muscular body. She pushed him towards the bed and they fell down on it together still kissing.

* * *

'Oh God' Said Lilia as she looked at the sleeping form of Wesker next to her, she pushed him hard. 'Wesker wake up will you' He woke up and his eyes shot open.

'Oh GOD' He said loudly, 'Oh god'

'Oh your girlfriend going to be cross?' Asked Lilia sweetly. Wesker glared at her as he pulled on his clothes, he was out of the hut before she could say another word. Lilia fell back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. That was a strange thing to have happened but she wasn't going to let it distract her from her mission. It was evening, time to sleep, tomorrow they'd venture out.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N Hey guys, thank you for being such avid readers and reviewing my stories, I really appreciate the feedback and would love to know where you see the story going, what you'd like to see etc. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been incredibly busy at work. But finally. It's the next chapter.

Chapter Six.

'Right,' Said Lilia quietly as she pulled on her lace up brown leather boots. She swept her long hair back into an untidy bun and pulled on a white tank top and brown leather pants. Leon and Ada had thoroughly investigated the main zoo area and had recorded and taken as much evidence as possible including the security tapes and samples from the dead animals. They were due to leave by helicopter the next morning. Today was just to cover the island and try and find any more clues or information to help piece together what had happened to the workers and the animals and find out whether they could bring down Genevieve's organisation with the evidence they had found.

'Time to explore' they had split up into three groups; Leo was flying solo whilst Jill and Chris were going to the north side, Leon was taking the middle and Ada and Lilia were taking the south. It would take them most of the day to cover the jungles and fields that covered the island. It would be dangerous with animals running loose but they were all armed up to the eyeballs. Lilia had packed her knives and her two handguns as well as a shotgun she carried in a back holster. Ada was armed similarly.

'This should be fun' Said Ada who was dressed in a red tank top and shorts, sunglasses perched on her nose.

'Yeah I'm not particularly looking forward to it' said Lilia yawning loudly; she had hardly slept the night before her mind wrought with thoughts of Wesker and what had happened. She had never been one for moments of weakness but she had some sort strange connection with Wesker she couldn't quite understand, he seemed so cold and evil and yet he'd saved her life numerous times.

'Whoa you look deep in thought' said Ada as she packed some more things into her shoulder bag. 'Come on Lilia we've got a jeep so we'll drive to the south side and then explore on foot'

'Sounds like a plan' Said Lilia giving her a full smile. 'Come on then'

* * *

Lilia enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair as they made their way to the south end of the island, there were a few dirt tracks cut through the grass and the jungle, it didn't take too long to get there and it wasn't long before they were on foot.

'What are we even looking for?' Asked Lilia kicking foliage out of her way.

'Animal or human bodies...anything really' Said Ada shrugging, 'Just got to cover everything, it'd be bad if we missed something. The government are coming in for cleanup tomorrow.'

'It's so horrible, all these deaths and all because of someone who we can't even prove guilty' Sighed Lilia, 'How much longer will she get away with this?'

'I don't know' Said Ada 'But we have a lot of evidence here we might be able to link something, they've been really careless.' Lilia stopped suddenly at a rustling in the trees; she focused her eyes on where the sound was coming from. She could see two small brown shapes. Monkeys. Lilia smiled. Maybe they'd managed to escape from the virus. They were making their way down to see them.

'Aw monkeys' Said Lila smiling,

'How on earth can you see that?' Asked Ada and then frowned 'Oh yeah the mutant thing'

'Yeah keep reminding me I'm a freak of nature' said Lilia teasingly. Her smile soon turned into a frown when she realised that the monkeys were running away from something.

'Oh shit' said Lilia her eyes wide as she saw two long lithe shapes stalking in the shadows. Two leopards were making their way. Their eyes shone ruby red at her, strips of flesh were ripped from their hinds and their jaw bones protruded from wounds in their face. She heard one of them make an eerie screaming sound.

'What is that?' Asked Ada who hadn't caught sight of them yet.

'Just get your gun out' said Lilia quietly, she saw them assume the pouncing position, there was no point turning their backs and trying to outrun them. She saw a blur of yellow and tried to focus her eyes and everything went slow motion, the leopard leapt in the air its claws out, its mouth open, ready to bite her throat her bring her down, she dropped to the ground and rolled from under its grasp, she felt one of its claws rip across her stomach and she winced with the pain, before she could move it was stood astride her over her back and she could feel its mouth opening ready to bite, she used all her strength to stand up the leopard was thrown away from her, she took the opportunity to grab her gun and squeezed off several shots, one went through the eye of the leopard and it fell heavily on its side. She looked at Ada who was struggling under the other leopard. Lilia couldn't get a clear shot without putting her friend at risk. She ran over and kicked the leopard as hard as she could, it was knocked off Ada who was mercifully unscathed, Lilia grabbed her knife and plunged it into the leopard's skull.

'Oh thank god' Said Ada standing up and brushing herself off 'Lilia are you ok? Do you need the antivirus?'

Lilia looked down, her top was soaked red and her cut was bleeding heavily, it must have been deep but her powers would help her heal, she winced as she peeled her t-shirt from the wound to inspect it, it was almost surgically neat, cut by a razor sharp claw.

'Lilia, those monkeys...' Said Ada pointing towards the trees, Lilia looked up and could see over fifty monkeys watching them, and not in a curious way, in a 'here's my next meal' way.

'Oh crap' Said Lilia 'I suggest running' Ada and Lilia started running as fast as they could away from the trees, they didn't stop until they reached the jeep.

Lilia sat down heavily in her seat and sighed, her wound had stopped bleeding.

'That was a close one' said Ada

'It's always a close one with us' Said Lilia retying her hair up after it had come loose in the struggle. 'Man I feel bad killing those animals'

'Me too' Said Ada 'which might be weird considering how many human zombies we've killed'

'True' Said Lilia frowning.

'Having a nice chat girlies?' Said a voice from behind the jeep. Lilia's eye widened as she turned around slowly. It was Zack. His dark black hair was swept back from his face and his eyes were covered in sunglasses, he was dressed head to toe in leather. Infact, Lilia thought, he was giving Wesker a run for his money.

'Oh what a surprise' Said Lilia stepping out of their vehicle, she motioned for Ada to drive off but Ada shook her head. 'Go' mouthed Lilia 'It isn't safe' Ada rolled her eyes at Lilia and nodded and started the engine. Zack looked at the vehicle questioningly.

'You think I'm just going to let her go?' Asked Zack disbelievingly his mouth forming a wry smile.

'This is between me and you' Spat Lilia 'Your one of Genevieve's creations just like me, so let's fight it out, you and Ada aren't fairly matched' He made a move to follow the jeep but Lilia was in front of his before he could take another step.

'Look Zack, a lil self control goes a long way, which is something you clearly haven't learnt in your time' She said 'Look what happened last time' Zack smiled wider.

'You can't wind me up little girl' said Zack, 'I'm somewhat untouchable'

'Oh really' Said Lilia stepping forward into his face 'that's something I would question'

'I am the upgraded version of you' Spat Zack 'And I won't let you bring any of this evidence to light, Genevieve isn't going down because of you, her own creation, and how do you repay her?'

'Oh repay her for what exactly?' Lilia asked, 'Killing my friends, ruining my life, destroying towns, unfortunately for her she didn't erase my conscience at the same time'

'You need to get off your high horse' Said Zack 'Your like me and Wesker, you can only have that for so long before the power takes over, it is hard to keep control of my body, I'm infected with the las plagas and the t-virus...'

'I actually don't give a shit' Lilia interrupted raising her eyebrows at him 'I'm not here to hear your life story, in fact I wouldn't mind bringing it to an end after what you did to those people'

'You'll lose control someday' said Zack.

'I know I'm capable of it' said Lilia 'But I would never hurt anyone innocent, never.'

'So your judge, jury and executioner?' Asked Zack, he slowly removed his sunglasses to reveal his strange eyes. Lilia met his gaze.

'Right now, yes I am' Lilia could see smoke in the sky from the other end of the island. Zack had clearly set fire to any evidence. The whole island would be burning. She hoped her friends were ok, or had radioed a helicopter to get them before they burned to death.

'Come on then' Lilia said 'You've done your dirty work, you've ruined any evidence we had, and now you've come to finish the job and kill me, so do your worst'


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Showdown in the jungle

'It'll be my pleasure' said Zack, he reached out with one pale hand and took Lilia's chin in his hand. 'You truly are a beautiful specimen, perfection in a woman, just what I like'

'Were here to kill each other not get married' Spat Lilia angrily pulling her head away from him.

'Such a shame, what a team we could make' sighed Zack

'This is so the typical movie scene where the bad guy offers the good guy a chance at becoming evil, easy way out and all, why don't they get it? Not interested' Said Lilia crossing her arms.

'You are a strange woman indeed' said Zack quietly.

'Not the first time that's been said' said Lilia smiling sweetly. She stepped back from him and stared him straight in the eye. 'Now bring it on before I go to sleep' Zack laughed loudly and before she could move she felt herself flying across the jungle, she hit the ground hard but she was on her feet in a split second. Her survival instincts were kicking in, the virus was taking control and she was letting it, there was no one around to harm if she lost control. She could feel it pulsing inside her, the thing she so feared and felt repulsed by yet the thing that powered her, she could see the world in a blur of colour yet she could feel and hear everything perfectly. She swung out with her arm and it connected with Zack's face. He jumped back and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth, he stared at his hand disbelievingly.

'Interesting' He said quietly staring at her. 'Very interesting.'

'Very interesting indeed' Said Lilia raising her arms above her head and arching her back like a cat, she took a step forward and shook her hair that had fallen loose out of her face, she looked almost wild, her hair messy and unkempt, her eyes glowing and the feral snarl on her face. 'You think you can get away with all this shit you and Genevieve are doing, you'll get your judgement someday, maybe even today' Zack laughed out loudly. Lilia ran at him and kicked him hard in the face, his head snapped back violently and he shouted in pain, he grabbed her by the front of her top and threw her as hard as he could, she stumbled across the grass but kept her attack coming as she punched him in the face, his nose was bleeding and he looked worried. She smiled at him and closed her eyes as she felt the virus take almost complete control of her body, and it wanted to kill Zack, she felt blood thirst like she'd never felt before, the jungle around them was already on fire, amber and scarlet flames licking up into the sky which was thick with smoke, they were in some sort of flaming arena. Zack reached into his leather vest and pulled out a flick knife, he lunged at Lilia and stuck the knife into her rib cage. She ignored the pain and the blood pouring from the wound, the knife still sticking into her she jumped at Zack and fan kicked him, he fell backwards onto the grass and she sat on his chest restraining his arms with one hand, she was wild and she wanted him to die. His blue eyes were afraid.

'I'm sorry Zack' Lilia whispered 'You were just like me at some point and now look what they did to you,' She hit him hard and was about to raise her own knife to kill him when something inside her clicked. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill him. She stood up and looked around her, the wind was blowing her hair all around her and she could feel the heat from the fire.

'NEED A HAND' Said a voice from above, she looked up, there was a helicopter with Ada, Leon, Jill and Chris, they lowered the ladder to her.

'Hurry Lilia' Said Leon who was piloting, 'The smokes clogging up the engine' Lilia leapt up and grabbed the ladder and the helicopter rose above the island and the fire. The last Lilia saw of Zack was him lying on the grass in the flames. He was pure evil but the fact she couldn't end his life herself showed she still had her humanity despite the virus. She watched the island burn from the sky, the flames engulfing their latest hope at defeating evil. Lilia managed to climb into the helicopter before passing out from the wound in her chest.

'Ada I've got to pull it out' said Jill her face pale and worried. Ada was terrified as she watched her best friend grow pale from blood loss, the knife had clearly pierced something vital in her heart and if she didn't heal quick enough she'd die. Lilia's beautiful face was pale and her eyes were shut, she looked dead already. Ada was scared to lose her. She's saved her from death so many times and she still fought so hard for their cause despite the fact that AUCOS was struggling to piece together any evidence against Genevieve, all they could do was destroy the monsters that rose, and close any labs they discovered. They were just so clever at hiding everything. She watched Jill pull out the knife, a spray of blood hit Jill in the chest, Lilia was turning grey.

'Lilia?' Said Jill 'Lilia breathe!' She shouted pumping on her chest. 'Oh my god Ada' Jill said quietly 'I don't know what to do'

'We need to land' Said Leon 'she needs a hospital'

* * *

When Lilia finally woke up she knew she was in hospital and she knew from the pain in her chest that the stab wound had almost been fatal and would have been too anyone normal. Sat around her bed with ashen faces were Leon and Ada.

'Leon...Ada?' Said Lilia 'I'm not dead then?' Ada smiled widely and took Lilia's hand in her own 'Nope, we did nearly loose you, and you saved us all again'

'Shame about the evidence' said Lilia 'As soon as I'm out of here were getting drunk and drowning our sorrows'

'Is that all you two think about?' asked Leon shaking his head. 'You nearly die and getting drunk is next on your priority list?'

'Blatantly' Said Lilia giving a weak smile and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Zoo Island case. The government had been incredibly disappointed that they couldn't pin the incident on Genevieve. They truly had no evidence against her or any other company. They couldn't do anything they were relying on AUCOS their specialist group. They were happy with Lilia destroying Zack and had given them even more money to carry on investigating into their company. Lilia true to her word had recovered quickly; disappointed she had heard nothing from Wesker. He'd gone back to not caring and she'd gone back to trying not to think of him which was even more difficult. She was currently out on the town with Ada, work had been quiet, and no more labs had been discovered, no more trouble caused. Most of the last two weeks had been filling out paperwork about the incident and Lilia hated it even more than ever. They were in Trance, the hippest club in town and Lilia was making up for lost drinking time with a bottle of vodka in one hand a shot glass in the other,

'Let's dance' Said Lilia dragging Ada up from her bar stool, Lilia was wearing a pair of Weskeresque leather trousers and a tight long-sleeved purple top, her hair was curled and her makeup dramatic, Ada was wearing a short skirt and long-sleeved top, her hair was up. She was on the tequila. They could drink Leon and Chris under the table but even they were feeling tipsy. Jill, Chris and Leon were sat across the club in a quieter part chatting.

'I bet they are being really boring and just talking about paperwork' Hiccupped Lilia 'It really wouldn't surprise me, 'Ooh Jill did you fill in section A of part twelve of book three of the case?' Ada laughed loudly and clasped her hand to her mouth. They made their way to the dance floor, Lilia and Ada started dancing to the heavy club song, Lilia snaked her hips to the music, she could see most of the men on the dance floor watching them. That's when she noticed someone incredibly familiar at the bar. It was Wesker. He was staring at her almost mesmerised. Ada saw him as well and frowned, she carried on dancing as did Lilia trying to ignore his gaze.

* * *

Wesker had escaped the island samples intact. He was in an uncharacteristically cheery mood and had decided to take Meredith out to a club. Clubbing wasn't his scene but she was enjoying herself, she was beautiful but someone else had him mesmerised on the dance floor. Lilia. She truly was perfection. She had a pale oval face with almond shaped eyes a strange purple blue colour that shone bright with her spirit and laughter. Her full lips were curved up in a smile and her black hair fell in glossy waves around her shoulders, she was beautiful in an unusual but incredible way. Wesker couldn't help remembering the feel of her lips on his. He wasn't a good or kind person, he wasn't good at feelings and his research came before anything but he couldn't help admiring this woman who had him completely intrigued with her strange personality and mesmerising beauty. Meredith came over to him and grabbed him around the waist kissing him on the mouth. Wesker pushed her away and pushed his way out of the crowd. He'd lost sight of Lilia. He left through the back exit and was shocked to see Lilia, she was leaning casually against the wall her head back, a cigarette in one hand, and he didn't know she smoked.

'I didn't know you smoked' was the best thing he could think off.

'Fuck off' she replied, or slurred. She was completely drunk. 'I don't' She added 'I don't even know where this cigarette came from; I'm celebrating not dying, again. Not that you'd know because you buggered off and left me to die. Again. I had to handle Zack, alone.'

Wesker already knew. He'd been afraid to face Zack so had left the island in the hope he'd burn. He hadn't thought of Lilia, he thought she'd be ok and his concern for her had been outweighed by his desire for Zack to be destroyed. He'd almost hoped they'd destroy each other which was completely against his feelings for Lilia.

'If you expect to me to say sorry' Snarled Wesker 'you're mistaken, it's a shame you didn't die'

'You know what you don't even surprise me anymore.' Said Lilia 'I get it, you're a heartless evil bastard, point proven, now leave me alone' Wesker made his way over to her and stared at her questioningly, she was very drunk, he leaned forwards and before he knew what he was doing he found himself kissing her, she responded and then as if she realised who she was kissing she grabbed him and threw him across the alley, ashamed and hurt, the beast inside flared up and he rushed at her and hit her hard, her head smacked the wall and she looked surprised as she blinked at him, some blood trickled down the back of her neck. She shook her head and wiped it away. Her eyes were wide with the hurt of it. She just turned on her back. Wesker walked away from the alley and when he reached his car he sat inside it and buried his head inside his hands. He'd done so many evil things that couldn't be redeemed, how could someone as soulless as him ever feel anything again, and yet he felt so human sometimes. He didn't know who or what he was.

* * *

'I'm drunk, and Wesker's a dick and I'm bleeding' said Lilia as their group walked back to Leon's place. They were crashing over at his. Leon and Ada were holding hands. It seemed like after the island experience something had happened between them but Lilia was too drunk to ponder it.

'Me too' laughed Ada, 'I think Leon's just holding my hand in the hope I don't fall over' the two of them giggled stumbling in their high heels.

'I can't believe you two are supposed to be responsible for saving the world from the t virus' Said Leon shaking his head 'Some hope humanity has'

'Hey we've done a good job so far' Said Lilia 'come on whose dead? You aren't, I'm not, it's all good' Leon frowned at her.

'Yeah it has to be said' Said Chris 'We are doing a kick ass job of at least keeping damage minimum.'

'Yeah' Said Lilia and then fell quiet as if she couldn't remember what she was saying.

* * *

'Ada,' said Leon, they were in his bedroom and Ada was semi passed out on his bed, her black hair fanning her hair, her makeup smudged. 'Ada' He nudged her gently.

'What Leon?' She asked 'I love you' He said quietly, Ada looked up at him, suddenly looking a lot more awake and sober

'I love you too' Said Ada 'I've realised something and that is that life's too short to live for 'what if''

'Does that mean what I think it means?' Asked Leon 'And you're not just saying it because your drunk?' Ada reached up grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

'It means exactly what you think' she whispered as she pulled him down to her.


	8. Chapter Eight

* * *

Chapter Eight

Lilia was half asleep in Leon's spare room, she kicked the blankets off her, the heat was unbearable and her head was pounding, she'd drank so much that night she couldn't even pass out. She wondered where Ada was, she wasn't asleep with her in here so she must have finally got the guts to go into Leon's room. She hoped they'd finally be together instead of wasting time. She yawned and sat up and pushed her lank hair out of her face, she groaned, she felt so awful. Seeing Wesker had been interesting, she was genuinely beginning to think he didn't care about anyone or anything. She knew he'd been there with his girlfriend or his sex partner, whatever she was, and she didn't know why he'd talked to her. Her head was hurting too, he was capable of losing his temper and killing her, although, she was beginning to feel more of a challenge the more she got used to channelling the virus inside her, she just hoped it never took control.

'What to do' She muttered to herself her voice sounding strange in the dark, silent room. She climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around her, she was dressed in a small black top and her pants, her head felt dizzy with the alcohol and her conflicting feelings about Wesker. She yawned and decided she'd make the most of the ensuite shower.

'Time to get clean' She said to herself, she crossed the room, stopping to peer out the window, the city stretched out before her, it was still alive with cars and the sounds of people, clubs and bars. She had a quick shower and was just towelling her hair when her mobile phone rang.

'Hello?' She said, wondering who was calling her so late

'Good evening Lilia' Said Wesker's voice

'It's more like early morning' Lilia replied 'and why are you phoning me? I've just spent ten minutes washing blood out my hair because of you'

'Lilia I didn't mean to hurt you' He said quietly.

'Wow that was almost an apology' said Lilia her temper beginning to boil to the surface. 'I'm sick of you Wesker, I've trusted you too many times, I cared about you, I really really cared and I know you have problems and issues, and that's an understatement, but, I don't believe your totally evil, or didn't believe. Now I see you are just a heartless monster' she pressed the red button and put the phone down on him before he could say another word. It was true, he was a heartless monster and she'd make the mistake of trusting him too much.

'Lilia?' Said Ada from the doorway, her hair was softly tousled and she was dressed in one of what Lilia presumed was Leon's shirts. 'Who were you yelling at...and why have you showered?'

'Take one guess, and I had blood in my hair' Replied Lilia 'I wish he'd leave me alone' She said frowning.

'Uh oh' Said Ada 'You really care about him don't you' Ada's eyes were dark with anger at the thought 'I can't believe it Lilia, he's left you to die so many times without a care or thought for you'

'I know this' Said Lilia brightly 'and it's not like I'm married to the guy, I just have lots of feelings for him, mostly hate, but there's a little lust and love in their too'

'LOVE' Said Ada her eyes widening 'LUST' She said, her eyes widening even more 'Oh Lilia its Albert Wesker for Christ sakes, he was with Umbrella, he's responsible for racoon city and have the viruses that are currently ready to destroy the planet'

'Umbrella's no more' Said Lilia quietly, 'I can't help it, there's something...'

'There's nothing' Said Ada 'He's a monster, like you said, and like you know, and he'd have Umbrella back in a shot, the only reasons he's with us is because he got double crossed and he needed us'

'I know' Said Lilia shrugging 'lets not talk about him anymore'

'Ok' Said Ada 'I just feel for you and how he's let you down and you've trusted him...'

'Enough on me, I take it from your lovely blue shirt you've decided to tell Leon how you feel?' Said Lilia smiling brightly at her friend as she picked up a brush to start combing her wet hair. She was feeling a little more sober now.

'Yes' Said Ada 'Were officially together'

'That's good news' Said Lilia, she was truly happy for them they'd wasted too much time. Her phone rang again.

'If that's you again Wesker you can fuck off' said Lilia angrily.

'No I'm not Wesker' Said the cold female voice on the other end 'but just to let you know; you'll be dying very soon'

* * *

Genevieve was sat at her desk reading the latest reports from the Zoo Island incident, it had all gone wrong and it was terrible to have lost her best soldier, and she had almost been caught as much of the evidence led back, however thanks to the island being destroyed she was safe. But her quest for money and her quest for revenge were now fighting head to head. She wanted Lilia dead, and the best way to do that was too almost destroy her own company. If she did this she'd have to go into hiding, their company would be ruined and revealed to the public. But she'd have money, and comfort and her research could be taken underground. It was worth it. She had four new mutated monsters in her domain. The first was Angelica, a beautiful blonde girl who'd been infected with the new virus they'd been working on, she now had claws and inhuman strength. There were two improved tyrants and another strange mutant. They were currently being transported into the main area of the city, to be released; there was only infection if they wounded a human so she doubted an outbreak of too much severity. Terrence when hearing of her idea had cut his losses and ran. He'd told her she was insane and she'd ruined all they had worked for. Genevieve agreed. But she'd still have her research and that was the most important thing to her. After killing Lilia.

'Adams' she said looking up at her second in command. He nodded. His face was pale with the shock of his orders, but he'd carried them through like she knew he would. 'Make all the preparations for it all to to be moved to the new laboratory, and now is the time to release the creatures'

'Thousands could die' Said Adams 'You know this...and the company will go down...the people driving the vehicles will be caught...interrogated, it will be the end'

'I know' Said Genevieve 'but it is time, and in time, we will be rich, we can sell our information around the world, you will be rich' Adams nodded.

'It will be done' He said, Genevieve picked up her phone and dialled.

* * *

'What does that mean exactly?' Said Lilia her face pale 'That we'll be dying soon?'

'It was Genevieve' Said Ada 'I bet you,'

'It was' Agreed Lilia rushing around the room she pulled on her only clothes, her outfit she'd worn out, she tied her hair back haphazardly and that's when they heard the sirens. Lilia's phone rang again.

'Lilia' Said the voice on the other end 'Its George here from headquarters, there's something happening downtown, be there NOW' He ended the call and Lilia rushed out of the building.

'Ada' Said Lilia 'Catch up with me when you're ready' Ada opened her mouth to speak but Lilia was already out of the room and out of the apartment.

* * *

Lilia was rushing downtown, she still felt drunk but she was running on adrenaline, the buildings were a blur as she ran as fast as she could, she could heard the sirens and hear the screams long before she got there, the only weapon she had was a knife, she searched for the van for AUCOS and found it.

'George, weapons now' Said Lilia, George chucked her guns and she carried on, she could hear the roar of a tyrant in the distance, she knew people needed help and the rest of AUCOS would be there soon, but she couldn't wait for them. There were helicopters circling and police firing shots at the monsters in the town, it would take time for the armed services to arrive, time they didn't have. There were people running away and bodies already strewn on the ground, she could see three large monsters in the centre of all the commotion, a woman on the ground called out to Lilia.

'Help me' she said quietly, her face was bleeding, and Lilia bent down

'Help will be here soon' She said quietly, she saw one of the monsters and was about to make her way towards it when something propelled into her, she was pinned to the ground by a female shape, sharp claws connected with her face and she felt them slash through her skin like butter, with blood pouring into her eyes she could barely see to defend herself. She tried to push the thing off, put it wouldn't be moved. It looked like a normal woman but her fingers were huge long claws.

'Get off me' Lilia screamed and punched the thing hard, it shook its head almost dog like and moved off of her slightly, it made a strange guttural sound. Lilia wiped the blood out of her eyes, the thing had the face of a beautiful woman but her hair was matted with blood and her skin was a strange mottled colour. She let out another scream and slashed again at Lilia, she dodged the claws bending almost to the ground, she began to shoot at the thing, she saw red flowers bloom where the bullets connected but it didn't slow her down.

'Lilia!' Said a familiar voice, It was Ada 'Ada stay away!' Said Lilia 'One slice of her claws and your dead'

'She won't get that close' Said Ada, the thing rushed at Ada who began shooting at it, she gave it a hard kick to the abdomen and it went flying backwards, Lilia kept shooting at it, impressed by Ada's skill and strength.

'Where's Leon' Lilia called breathlessly.

'Dealing with the other three' Said Ada 'Its absolute carnage, but they caught Genevieve's workers, and it's now being reported to the news that hers and Terrence's company is responsible, they have finally gone down' She dodged the thing and Lilia made a grab for it, catching it by the wrist she slammed it face forward to the ground, it struggled but she had both its arms.

'Ada' Said Lilia 'You gotta knife?' Ada grinned.

'Stupid question' Ada knelt by the scrabbling mutant and swiftly decapitated it, it fell quiet.

'Eugh' Said Lilia who had blood all down her. 'Im not sure if it's my blood or the mutants'

'Lilia your face' Said Ada in shock, 'it's pretty torn up'

'It'll heal' Said Lilia 'I'm pretty sure, if it doesn't then I'll never marry Wesker' Ada punched her hard on the arm.

'Very funny' she said rolling her eyes 'Now I think we've got some mutants to sort out'

They rushed to where most of the fighting was going on, the two tyrants had already been taken down and any people who'd been infected were receiving the antidote and those who were dead were being taken away to be disposed of, all to prevent outbreak. The only mutant still moving was huge, it was the size of a two storey house, easily, and solidly built, the bullets were merely reflecting off its armoured skin and it was killing.

'Holy cow' Said Ada staring at the massive monster who was destroying houses, throwing cars around and killing people as easily as if it was swatting flies.

'That's terrifying' said Lilia 'It's huge, bullet proof and has claws' Lilia saw Leon run over, his hair was tousled and his eyes were bloodshot with tiredness.

'Guys' Said Leon 'Good news is, Genevieve's company has been brought down, bad news is we can't bring this bastard down' Lilia groaned, she felt hung over and tipsy and she didn't need this right now.

'God Lilia your face' He said his own paling in shock,

'It'll be ok' said Lilia shrugging, she was feeling the cold now in her outfit, her hair was matted with blood again and her face was throbbing with pain. 'We have to stop this'

'I doubt it'll be the last we hear from Genevieve' Said Ada quietly 'She may have destroyed her business but I bet she'll be carrying on with research' Leon put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.

'Good luck' He whispered to her. 'Let's go guys'

They made their way over to the thing. It was grotesque, its face was mutated and had strange bumps and lumps all over it, and its veins across its body throbbed and pulsated. It roared loudly and picked up someone from the crowd, the woman screamed as it crushed her, they all heard the sickening crack as it broke all the bones in her body and then tossed to the ground, someone else who got in its way was crushed under foot. It grabbed another and ripped off their head like they were a doll. Lilia swallowed hard feeling nauseous at the loss of life and the gore. She saw a man standing at the foot of the beast. Wesker. He was dressed in a red leather coat, his hair swept back, he jumped at the thing and began to climb up its back, it scrambled at him but couldn't reach. Lilia followed his lead and ran at the beast, sticking her knife into its back she used it to climb up, it was hard to pierce its skin but with her super human strength she could just about do it.

'Wesker!' She screamed, 'What's the plan!' Wesker turned to answer her but the thing grabbed him in one hand and regarded him with its red eyes. Wesker's face paled with fear and Lilia tried to stab it in the back of the head but nothing would work. It was squeezing Wesker and she heard his bones break, she stabbed it as hard as she could and it dropped Wesker to the ground and grabbed her instead, it threw her to the floor and raised its foot to stamp on her, Wesker pushed her out of the way and instead its foot landed on him, she saw an explosion of blood and as it lifted its foot she could see his broken and crushed body, bones protruded from his flesh and he was bleeding from the eyes and mouth, she ran to him and flung herself across him, she felt the blood soak her through and she saw his eyes flicker up at her.

'I'm sorry' He muttered and she grabbed his head in both hands, she brought her mouth down and kissed him ignoring the blood that she could taste, when she brought her head up he was smiling slightly, she squeezed his hand, a rage filling her like she'd never felt before, she felt the virus bubbled towards the surface and she ran at the huge beast and jumped, pushing with all her might it fell backwards and landed with an almighty bang, she scrambled up towards its face and bought the gun to its eyes, she squeezed the trigger again and again until its brain was destroyed and it fell quiet. She slowly slid of the body, and scrambled towards Wesker, praying he was still alive.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A pretty blonde anchorwoman was reporting on the story, her hair was fanned across her face and in the background the aftermath of the attack could be seen.

'Today, there was an attack on our city, four mutants created by a well known pharmaceutical company were released and over a hundred killed, luckily no infection spread and we remain outbreak free, but the losses will be felt.'

Lilia was watching the story from her hospital bed, she'd been more wounded that she'd thought and had needed some treatment, Wesker had been taken away and she was unaware of if he was alive or not. All of AUCOS had been mercifully unhurt and the casualties had been much less than expected. It was sad so many had died, but so many had lived and that was what was important. She had been filmed attacking the monster and the world was now aware she was like Wesker, so although she was a hero people were wary of her, because of Wesker and what he'd done with Umbrella mutants like her would never be trusted. Ada and Leon were writing reports and picking up the pieces, she almost glad she was hospitalised so she didn't have to deal with it all. She was almost ready to leave the hospital, she didn't care if Wesker was alive or dead, because as much as she cared in her heart, she knew it wasn't good for her and he'd keep letting her down, inside he was a monster and he'd done so much wrong.

She got up out of the bed and got dressed and left the hospital without asking the nurses about Wesker.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

It was two weeks after the events. Genevieve has disappeared along with half her staff and all of hers and Wesker's research. AUCOS's next job was to save the world from whatever she'd been releasing next.

It was a warm day and Ada, Lilia and Leon were sat in one of the parks dotted throughout the city enjoying some food they'd bought with them, the sun shone down on them, Lilia had been left with three pale scars across her cheek that you could barely see, but reminded her forever of that night and what could happen in the future. Music was playing from the small stereo they'd brought with them and her and Ada were dressed in pretty summer dressed and even Leon seemed more relaxed.

'Heard from Wesker?' Ada asked suddenly peering at Lilia from under her sunglasses, she was currently snuggled under Leon's arm, and Lilia was grinning at how happy they seemed.

'Nope. I know he lived, but that's it' said Lilia shrugging 'I have no need to seem him anymore'

'Hear hear' Agreed Leon 'Thank god, that man is nothing but trouble'

'If you can call him a man' Added Ada quietly, Lilia swallowed, she missed Wesker, for all his troubles and his past, she strangely missed their arguments.

'I'm going to go for a walk' said Lilia suddenly getting up.

'Have I offended you?' Asked Ada looking worried, she looked so happy and glowing that Lilia shook her head.

'No just want to give you guys some privacy, I'm being a bit of a spare wheel here' She said, she picked up her sandwich to take it with her and went to sit elsewhere in the park to think alone for a little while.

* * *

'Ada' Said Leon quietly 'Now were alone there's something I'd really like to speak to you about' Leon regarded her with serious eyes, his blonde hair falling in his face, Ada swallowed. That sounded serious.

'Is there a problem?' She asked Leon shook his head fumbling in his pocket; he pulled out a silver sample case and handed it to her.

'I found this' He said his face worried 'I thought you should see it, tell me what you think, it was sent in, I don't know if it's genuine or not' Ada nodded and took the case from him, she unclipped the clasps and opened up the lid. Frowning it took a while to register what was inside. A diamond, a big princess cut diamond attached to what looked like a white gold band.

'Now I know you're not the marriage type' Said Leon 'And I know we might not have all the time in the world to be together, but most of all, I know I love you, and this is what I want, and what I think is right for both of us' Ada looked up at him frowning.

'You're asking me, Ada Wong, to marry you?' She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

'Yeah I'm starting to regret it' he said swallowing with nerves and brushing his hair out of his face, as he looked at her, she threw back her head and laughed.

'Oh bless you' She said 'Ok I'll marry you, but just because of the big diamond' She said winking as she picked it up out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger.'

'Thank you' said Leon pulling her towards him for a kiss.

* * *

'You DID WHAT' Screeched Lilia over the phone, she was sat in her somewhat empty apartment, Ada was in the process of moving in with Leon so she'd been spending a lot of time alone over the past two weeks, she'd say they were rushing in, but it had been a long time since their story had started and it was about time they had their happy ending. Now they were engaged and Lilia had been invited to the engagement party in a week's time. She never thought Ada would get married let alone have an engagement party.

'It'll be nice' Said Ada 'a chance to get everyone together, to celebrate the future and remember our pasts together you know?'

'I know' Said Lilia 'Congratulations anyway' Ada said a quick goodbye and Lilia put the phone down and shook her head, she was going to end up a lonely old spinster. There was a knock on her door and she frowned, she wondered who it was. Maybe Leon asking for her blessing she thought smiling to herself, she pulled the door open and nearly slammed it again when she saw Wesker. He was dressed in a black shirt and trousers and in one hand he held a single white Lily, he thrust it at her.

'Take it' Wesker said 'Before I throw it away, I'm no good at this'

'Was that a shit apology or what?' Said Lilia rolling her eyes 'You never learn, so please, please go away and get out of my life'

'I haven't seen you for a while' Said Wesker 'I thought you'd call or something'

'Why?'Asked Lilia angrily.

'I saved your life' Wesker said earnestly his strange red eyes meeting with hers, she noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses and it worried her.

'Well makes up for the times you up and left me for dead, so were even' Said Lilia 'Please leave before I make you' Wesker laughed loudly.

'As if you could make me' He said rolling his eyes at her, she felt like hitting him but before she could he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him.

'I don't know what I am, or who I am' He said quietly 'I know I can't always be good, and maybe I'm not good, I know my research is everything to me and I'll get it back at any cost, but I also know...that I love you, and I didn't even know I could love anything other than money and power'

'I think that's nice' Said Lilia but he crushed her words with his mouth kissing her hungrily, he stepped back and pulled his shirt up over his head, Lilia looked at the familiar muscular but pale torso criss crossed with scars he'd gathered through the years. He wasn't good, but he wasn't completely evil and she knew she cared about him, she didn't know if they could ever be together, with her fighting against the one thing that he wanted. She slowly slipped her own top over her head, she pushed him towards the sofa and he sat down on it, his eyes almost pleading for something, she straddled his lap and began to kiss him, not knowing if it was right or wrong, he ran a hand through her hair and held her tightly against him.

* * *

They lay in the bed together Lilia was shocked that it had happened; she turned and saw Wesker laying their naked his eyes open, and a smile on his face. She didn't imagine him being cuddly in bed and she was right, he sat up and got out of the bed and began to get dressed.

'I can't promise you anything' He said quietly

'Then promise me you'll be at the engagement party,' Said Lilia 'Promise you'll come with me and at least try and be civil, promise me you'll try for me, to be with me'

'Ok, I'll promise you that one thing' He said smiling slightly 'I'll be there, but I won't like it' Lilia smiled at him and he bent and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Lilia had picked out a sky blue dress that fell to the floor, it was figure hugging and beautiful and she felt it suited her, Ada said she looked beautiful, Ada was dressed in a short white dress, her hair pinned up on her head, they were at the engagement party where the rest of AUCOS were enjoying themselves and drinking. Wesker hadn't showed up yet but she had never expected him to be on time.

It was only by almost ten pm as she sat by herself in one of the garden chairs at the park where the party was being held that she realised he wasn't coming. That he'd fooled her. That she loved a cruel, heartless man who she meant nothing too, she stared at the dark starry sky and wondered where he was, who he was with and knew that he was not thinking of her. She knew it was time to concentrate on Genevieve instead of acting like a lovesick teenager; it was time to bring down the woman who had started all of this and stop crying over someone who didn't cry over her. Her resolve hardened she made her way to the others; she hadn't told them he was coming because she'd almost known his promise wasn't real.

'Congratulations guys' She said pulling Ada and Leon into a hug 'You deserve this'

'You deserve happiness too,' Said Leon 'We'll have to find you a nice guy' Lilia felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she'd never been so unhappy in her life she'd always been so happy and now her heart had been broken she found it hard to still be happy.

'I guess so' She said finally not believing it, she was a mutant who would be on her own, and it suited her just fine, she'd see Genevieve dead and see this threat resolved if it killed her. She stared at her friends, her partners, and knew that the final chapter of their story had begun, and it was time for them to shut down the operation once and for all.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

'Naughty naughty boy' Said Genevieve her voice echoing through the cold steel room, her base was located in the middle of nowhere in a European country that many people had never even heard of. Research was going well and she was selling her weapons around the world for a high price, she lived well, and she was rich and powerful, but she still had revenge to carry out, and she was already starting it.

'Oh well done for stealing my research and getting this far' Said Wesker 'I'm really impressed' He was currently pinned to the far steel wall, steel bonds bound him, they were too strong to break, he was dressed in a smart suit and white shirt and tie. He'd been on his way to Lilia's party when they'd caught him. Lilia, he knew she'd be hating him, and hoped one day she found he'd actually been killed and tortured and not stood her up. Two of Genevieve's henchmen were currently cutting him open, electrocuting him and generally causing him a lot of pain, Genevieve wanted him to die and she wanted him to die slowly, she was twirling a long knife in her hand and pacing up and down.

'This is what you get when you double cross me' Genevieve said 'You don't get your research back, instead you and your little girlfriend die, and mark my words I'll kill her'

'I'd like to see you try' Laughed Wesker 'she's strong, and you're insane, not a good starting point for you'

'Shut up' Shouted Genevieve 'I'm not insane, I'm rich, I'm powerful and everything you ever wanted is right at my fingertips so who gets the last laugh?'

'Me?' Asked Wesker 'Because at least I still have my sanity'

'IM NOT INSANE' Screeched Genevieve, one of the men punched Wesker with a spike fist, he shouted in pain and watched as Genevieve neared him, she raised the sword and laughing plunged it deep into his chest.

To be continued...

A/N There will be a third part, but as soon as Resident Evil 5 comes out and the plot changes I'll be writing and updated Wesker romance with a new female in it. This one will be finished though! Sorry for taking so long!


End file.
